Apague a luz
by Fefs Guedes
Summary: "Já não importa mais futuro ou passado, o que nos resta é o aqui e o agora e o que os outros pensam nós jogamos fora... Apague a luz vamos fugir daqui!" Rose&Scorpius/ Songfic


**Apague a luz**

"Já não importa mais futuro ou passado, o que nos resta é o aqui e o agora e o que os outros pensam  
nós jogamos fora... Apague a luz vamos fugir daqui!"

* * *

Rose Weasley já tinha o futuro pré-destinado antes mesmo de balbuciar as primeiras palavras. Sendo a única herdeira do maior complexo de hotéis de Londres, a garota tinha a cadeira de diretora como um fato consumado. Ela teria que assumir a responsabilidade e dar continuidade aos negócios da família assim que terminasse sua faculdade de administração de empresas. A grande questão é que ela não queria.

Desde pequena sua maior paixão eram os pincéis, os lápis de cor e as canetinhas multicoloridas. Quando adolescente, sua paixão tomou uma proporção ainda maior e Rose se aventurou a pintar quadros. A moça perdia-se entre paletas de cores e telas até então brancas e no fim de quase todo dia, um quadro totalmente novo era finalizado em seu quarto. E a partir daí, um sonho começou a crescer dentro de Rose... Ela queria seus quadros expostos em uma galeria de arte.

Assim que terminou o ensino médio, Rose foi matriculada na renomada faculdade de Oxford pra fazer um curso que ela nem ao menos se interessava. E foi entre gritos de protesto e fúria, que ela deixou seu sonho de cursar artes pra trás, pra começar a faculdade de administração por vontade dos pais. E foi aí que Scorpius entrou na sua vida.

A moça em cada oportunidade que podia, fugia do seu prédio de Exatas pra inserir-se no prédio de Artes de Oxford. E foi em uma dessas fugas que ela conheceu Scorpius Malfoy. Um rapaz totalmente diferente de tudo que ela havia conhecido na vida. Scorpius fugia do estereótipo dos ingleses, e era inteiramente desorganizado, atrasado e atrapalhado, o que fazia um grande contraste com a sua aparência, que era, por assim dizer, impecável. Ao olhá-lo, você nunca imaginaria que ele era um estudante fugido de Liverpool tentando fazer com que as coisas dessem certo. E deram.

Rose e Scorpius acabaram se aproximando devido aos sonhos em comum, e Rose, nunca, nunca mesmo, poderia prever que Scorpius mudaria sua vida do jeito que mudou.

**"Nós dois sorrindo tão juntos que tudo perdia o sentido**

**Em nossa mente um oceano de palavras**

**Mas um deserto de silêncio que calava"**

- Isso é muito lindo Scorpius, muito mesmo – Rose suspirou enquanto seu olhar permanecia fixo no pôr do sol sendo refletido no rio Tâmisa.

- Sendo uma londrina, é um insulto você nunca ter parado para observar o pôr do sol em um dos pontos mais bonitos da cidade – Scorpius comentou – Isso é uma experiência de vida, Rose.

- Sabe – ela meneou a cabeça em direção a ele – Por conta dos meus pais, perdi a oportunidade de vivenciar momentos incríveis. Pra dizer a verdade, ando perdendo a oportunidade de ser quem eu sou de verdade, de fazer o que eu gosto, de viver do que eu amo.

- Por que você não diz isso pra eles? – Scorpius perguntou – Diga que você não tem o menor interesse de seguir os passos de seu pai. Diga que você quer viver de arte.

- Eles nunca vão entender Scorpius – Rose murmurou encostando a cabeça no ombro do amigo – Eles nunca vão compreender o que eu sinto de verdade.

- Não fique assim, Rose – o rapaz circundou a cintura dela – Por mais que as coisas estejam difíceis, olha a vista a sua frente – ele a olhou sorrindo – Não faz tudo parecer melhor?

- Faz – ela assentiu esboçando um sorriso fraco – Faz a vida valer à pena.

**"A vida é curta, pra piorar as coisas só vivemos uma**

**Então temos que aproveitar enquanto é tempo**

**Somos tão jovens vamos viver o momento"**

- Scorpius, quando meus pais descobrirem, eles vão me matar – Rose murmurou preocupada enquanto o amigo a arrastava em direção aos portões de Oxford – Eu tenho um exame hoje, você sabe.

- E eu sei que você não dá a _mínima_ pra eles – Scorpius deu de ombros – Como você não dá a mínima por qualquer coisa envolvendo administração.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu tenho que dar uma de louca e fugir dos exames, Scorp – Rose retrucou colocando as mãos na cintura – Isso é irresponsabilidade.

- Sinta o gosto de ser irresponsável uma vez na vida – ele argumentou sorrindo – Veja como é maravilhoso!

- Você está me levando para o mau caminho, seu pequeno delinquente – Rose gargalhou.

- Eu estou te levando pro caminho certo – Scorpius respondeu divertido – Pro caminho da felicidade.

- Isso foi profundo, poeta – a moça murmurou não conseguindo conter o sorriso no rosto.

- Somos artistas Rose, somos artistas! – ele gritou com vontade fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo campus.

**"Vem pro meu lado, já não importa mais futuro ou passado**

**O que nos resta é o aqui e o agora**

**E o que os outros pensam nós jogamos fora"**

- Que tal Liverpool? – Scorpius perguntou dando um pequeno puxão no cabelo preso da amiga – Superou as expectativas, huh?

- Eu ainda não acredito que pegamos um ônibus intermunicipal e saímos de Londres, você é louco – ela gargalhou gostosamente – Como vamos voltar ainda hoje? São três horas de viagem.

- Quem disse que iremos voltar hoje? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha – Considere-se de férias por um dia, Rose. Ainda temos muito que fazer por aqui.

- Oh meu Deus – ela riu incrédula – E o que meus pais vão pensar do meu sumiço?

- Seus pais não vão pensar nada, até porque eles não irão saber – Scorpius respondeu guiando-a para uma loja de artigos de artes – E mesmo se eles souberem... Você se importa?

- Pra dizer a verdade... Não.

- Essa é minha garota – ele riu satisfeito.

**"Apague a luz vamos fugir daqui**

**Nós dois correndo morrendo de rir**

**Dane-se o mundo ao nosso redor**

**Vamos de encontro ao nada, correndo pela estrada**

**Sempre na mesma direção"**

- Essa é minha casa – Scorpius anunciou abrindo a porta para que Rose entrasse – Minha verdadeira casa.

- Eu amei – a moça comentou assim que viu uma parede coberta de fotografias contrastando com a parede cor de creme do outro lado do cômodo – Você que montou todas essas fotos?

- Foi – ele assentiu – Esse é o meu lugar preferido de todo o mundo.

- Talvez acabe sendo o meu também – Rose comentou displicente – Até porque, a pessoa preferida do meu mundo encontra-se na minha frente.

- O... O que?

- Dane-se – ela riu antes de atirar-se contra o corpo do rapaz fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão em um baque surdo – Eu falei a verdade Scorpius, o que você fará a respeito?

- O que você quer que eu faça? – ele perguntou rolando no chão e ficando por cima dela.

- Me beija.

Scorpius não pensou duas vezes em atender ao pedido de Rose. Seus lábios encontraram-se imediatamente e Rose entreabriu a boca dando passagem para que ele aprofundasse o beijo. O rapaz apoiava-se no chão, para não machucá-la com seu peso e mesmo assim, conseguiu fazer com que o beijo fosse intenso e urgente. Quando os lábios desgrudaram, Scorpius rolou para o lado de Rose, respirando arfante, enquanto a garota permanecia de olhos fechados e com um sorriso brincando em seu rosto.

- O que deu em você? – Scorpius perguntou curioso – Não que eu esteja reclamando.

- Eu estou apenas vivendo. Fazendo o que me dá vontade.

- Do nada? – ele riu a fitando.

- Scorpius, com você eu me sinto confortável em ser quem sou – Rose respondeu displicente – Algum problema nisso?

- Nenhum problema nisso – Scorpius respondeu prontamente – Muito pelo contrário.

- Ótimo.

- E o que você quer fazer agora?

- O que eu quero fazer? – ela levantou-se calmamente do chão – Eu não sei, posso fazer o que quiser?

- Hoje o dia é seu – Scorpius assentiu olhando pro rosto corado da amiga.

- Então... – Rose desligou o interruptor – Venha me achar.

Os dois saíram correndo pelo apartamento do rapaz às escuras, o som de suas gargalhadas ecoando por todos os cômodos, até que o riso cessou quando Scorpius encontrou Rose e a prensou entre ele e a porta de seu quarto.

- Te encontrei, e agora? – ele perguntou tentando enxergar completamente o rosto da moça a sua frente – O que eu ganho?

- O que você quer ganhar? – Rose perguntou mordendo os lábios.

- Você – Scorpius respondeu aumentando a pressão entre seus corpos.

- Acho que é seu dia de sorte – Rose riu girando a maçaneta da porta a suas costas e adentrando lentamente pelo quarto do garoto – Não fale nada Scorpius, só... Só vamos viver o momento.

**"Um dia claro, um momento raro**

**É assim e que sempre seja assim**

**Que não se acabe nunca**

**E não mude jamais..."**

- O que está fazendo? – Scorpius perguntou circundando a cintura de Rose, que no momento encontrava-se em pé na sala, analisando algumas fotografias na parede enquanto segurava um caderno de desenho em suas mãos.

- Hey– ela murmurou sorrindo – Estou buscando inspiração.

- E eu não sou sua inspiração? – o rapaz brincou fazendo Rose se virar e ficar de frente pra ele.

- Oh claro, como pude esquecer-me de você? – ela entoou em um tom dramático fazendo os dois rirem – Obrigada por ontem.

- Pelo que?

- Por não fazer perguntas – Rose respondeu o olhando – Por fazer de ontem um dia maravilhoso.

- E eu posso fazer as perguntas agora? – Scorpius riu diante do olhar incrédulo da garota a sua frente.

- Você é inacreditável – Rose murmurou o abraçando – E eu te adoro.

-Eu sei, eu também. O que você quer fazer agora pequena grande artista? – ele perguntou alisando os cabelos ruivos da amiga.

- Eu só quero ser feliz pra sempre, é pedir muito? – Rose sussurrou o apertando ainda mais em seus braços.

- Você pode construir a felicidade dia após dia, o que acha? – ele sugeriu separando-se lentamente para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

- Parece bom o bastante pra mim – a moça assentiu sorrindo – E então, o que faremos agora?

- Vamos viver o momento – Scorpius respondeu – Sem pensar em Oxford, em seus pais, em administração ou responsabilidades.

- E em que eu vou pensar?

- Em mim – ele riu sonoramente – E no quanto eu te adoro, e na vontade louca que eu estou em te beijar. Ainda parece bom o bastante pra você?

- Certamente – Rose concordou divertida – Não muito maravilhoso, mas bom o bastante – ela completou gargalhando.

- Oh, eu criei um monstro – Scorpius lamentou – Como eu pude?

- A criatura é reflexo do criador – ela murmurou circundando seus braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Posso fazer um pedido, poeta? – Scorpius indagou apertando a cintura da garota entre seus braços.

- Faça.

- _Apague a luz_.

* * *

**N/A: **Songfic baseada na música "Apague a Luz" do Darvin. Comentem se acharem que merece! Beijos.


End file.
